Episode One - Pilot
Pilot is the premiere episode of the hit comedy Glee's '''spin-off show, '''Glee: Surviving Lima. The episode revolves around the arrival of some familar and unfamilar faces in Lima, as well as focusing on some of the current residents of Lima, Ohio. The episode introduces main characters, Allison Hudson, Lyndsey Hudson, Brett Hudson, Ayla Hummel-Anderson, Laila Hummel-Anderson, Phoenix Puckerman, Brandon Puckerman, Jason Sawyer, Natalia Pierce-Lopez, Colby Abrams and Jaylee Abrams. Story Finn Hudson glanced around the yard of his recently purchased home. It was true he had returned to Lima with his Tony award winning wife and three children. Allison was the youngest and she wasn’t adjusting quite as well as he’d hoped. Allison was a big city girl with big city ways and a four bedroom bungalow wasn’t cutting it for her. “Daddy,” She whined, “Could we please go back to New York?” Finn looked into his daughters pleading brown eyes, they were so much like her mother’s, and nearly started packing the car back up again. “Allison, do I have to say it again?” Rachel’s small figure popped into the door frame, raising an eyebrow at her young daughter. “No. I just, personally, don’t see what’s so special about this town.” Allison sighed. “You wouldn’t,” Finn’s eldest daughter, Lyndsey, stated, “It’s the pure simplicity, the fresh air and the quiet serenity. To put it into words you’d understand.” “Lyndsey, could you please be nice to your sister?” Rachel asked as she walked over to her two daughters “Now, where is your brother?” Brett was constantly disappearing; it was a thing of his, despite being the oldest Rachel worried about him the most. You see, Brett had a tendency to hide away reading a book and would fall asleep. In New York it was easy to find him there were only so many hiding spots in their condominium but Lima was a whole new place to them, for the most part anyway. “Rach, I found him!” Finn called from the backyard of the house. Rachel, Allison and Lyndsey made their way to the back of the house where they found Brett asleep on the deck, a book in his hand. “Brett, sweetheart, c’mon get up.” Rachel nudged him softly as the other three Hudson’s left about their business. “Hmm, mum?” He asked softly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Yes, baby?” She asked, helping him sit up. “Mum, did I fall asleep again?” He questioned, his dark-brown eyes looking up to meet an identical pair. “Yes, Brett, you did.” Rachel let out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t wandered further off, “You do know you don’t have to hide away and read, right?” “Well, yes. It’s just you’re all so horribly loud, especially Allison and Lyndsey.” “Hey, I heard that!” Two voices chorused from the front yard causing Brett, Rachel and Finn to chuckle. “We’ll try to be quieter ok? Now, c’mon we have a lot of unpacking to do.” She smiled and grabbed her son’s hand as he helped her up. Title Card “Blaine, have you seen Ayla?” Kurt questioned from the master bedroom of the Hummel-Anderson’s new house. “No, Laila, did you see your sister?” Blaine asked his second eldest daughter who was standing in the doorway of her five year old sister’s bedroom. “No, dad, I haven’t. Would you like me to go look for her?” Laila replied, smiling brightly at her father. “Yes, that would be great. I want to get Eden’s room set up before it’s her bedtime.” “Dad! Why can’t I stay up with you, daddy, Ayla and Laila?” Laila heard her little sister protest as she walked off to find her adopted older sister. Laila checked all of the rooms, there were five, four bedrooms and a spare room, Ayla was nowhere to be found. “C’mon now, Ayla, this isn’t the time for you to be disappearing.” Laila muttered to herself as she walked out the front door. “Seriously? You’ve got to be kidding me!” The dark haired girl exclaimed as she came across her blonde haired sister making out with one of the movers. “Sh*t! Laila, do you know how horrible timing you have?” Ayla stated bluntly as she pulled away from the man. “Yes, it’s something I take pride in. C’mon we better go explain this whole scenario with Dad and Daddy.” Laila skipped off-- despite being a friendly girl, Laila enjoyed getting her elder sister in trouble. It was almost like payback for all the times Ayla insulted her. “You’re evil but nice…you know that?” The curly haired blonde sulked off behind her cheerful sister. “Yes, yes I do.” “Ayla, there you are. Would you mind setting up your room? You start school in a week; you don’t need to worry about your room too.” Kurt asked his daughter. “You two can discuss that after but for now, I need to tell you something regarding Ayla and where she was and what she was doing, or should I say who she was doing.” Laila said brightly. “Ayla, what did you do now?” Blaine asked, appearing in the doorway with Eden. “I was uh… making out with one of the movers, it was totally platonic though. I was giving him mouth to mouth!” Kurt shot her a look saying that it would work out better if she told the truth, “I didn’t mean to Daddy, he was just so cute!” “This is a fresh start, in a new town, so now I expect that the Ayla who would do that to be gone. We’re going to forget about this, okay? You’re going to go set your room up and I won’t hear about you making out with anyone else, right?” Blaine said as sternly as he could. “Right…” Ayla stalked off, hopefully in the direction of her bedroom. --- Jason Sawyer was sat in the park across from his house. It was his preferred place to go when he wanted to think. He almost always had a lot to think about. From where he was sat he could see through his family’s front room window. His parents were sat on the couch drinking their coffee while his younger siblings played on the floor and watched television. They looked like a perfect family without him there, all fair haired and blue eyed. Whenever he was with them he felt like an outsider. He knew he didn’t belong with them, but if he didn’t belong with them, where did he belong? He didn’t know and seemed to him that Gary and Nina had no intentions of telling him. Gary and Nina were his parents, or guardians, as he had become accustomed to calling them in his head. He pulled himself up from the swing he had been sat in and began to walk across the road to his home. He entered the house nodding to his family and walking off towards his bedroom. --- “Okay, I may’ve swiped a couple hundred from the cash register... not my fault the four-eyed twat's eyes were too fixed on my breasts to notice." Phoenix Puckerman, McKinley’s resident badass, explained to her father. “What?” Noah Puckerman gasped, distracted as he suddenly becoming enraged at the fact that some pervert was looking at his baby girl. “I’ve got someone I need to go talk to.” “Noah, settle down. I’m sure Phoenix is exaggerating, no need to go beat the guy up.” Quinn attempted to calm her husband down, shooting her daughter a look. “Well, I’m not going to lie.” Phoenix sighed, rolling her eyes. “Can we focus on me for once?” Brandon, Phoenix’s younger brother, sighed from where he was sat on the living room couch with Natalia Pierce-Lopez, a family friend. “Brandon, this is a tad bit more serious than you getting tickets to Three Directions, or whatever their name is.” Quinn replied, rather impatiently. “It’s One Direction, mother!” Brandon called out, his annoyance clear. Phoenix was always the child that got the most attention, not good attention but attention, none the less. It clearly irritated him, as he had his own problems and he needed his parents to be there for them, but they weren’t. “Anyway since no one’s going to notice I’m gone, I’m going to leave.” “How much did you say you stole again?” Noah asked his daughter, he wanted to be mad at her, but deep down, in the part of him where Puck still existed, he was proud of his daughter. He’d never tell Quinn that, though: she’d throw a fit. “A couple hundred…” “Have you spent it already?” Quinn questioned, already pulling her wallet from her purse. “Well, obviously.” Phoenix stated, hand outstretched ready to take the money her mother was about to hand her. “Here, now you and Natalia go and pay the old man back. Then do whatever you like,” Quinn instructed, “as long as it’s legal.” --- Artie Abrams sat in his backyard watching as his two children, Colby and Jaylee, were arguing over who won a game of badminton. He couldn’t help but laugh as Jaylee stomped her foot in anger. “Seems like only yesterday when they were toddling around the yard.” His wife Lindsey remarked as she took a seat next to him. “It does, doesn’t it? They still can’t get along.” He replied a bright smile on his face as he reminisced over his children. He was proud of them for doing everything he couldn’t do when he was younger, many of which he was still unable to do now. Artie was also proud that they didn’t judge him because he was in a wheelchair; to them he was their father regardless of disabilities. “Colby, Jaylee come sit with your mother and me.” Artie called. He was preparing to have a talk with his kids; something that was always difficult to do with teenage children. “Dad, mom, what’s up?” Colby asked as he took a seat opposite his mother. “Son, I want to talk with you and your sister because you start school in two days and we all know how much trouble you two got into last year.” Artie began, “It makes me happy that you two are able to stand up for yourselves, but please don’t punch anyone in the face if they make any remarks about me being in a wheelchair.” “But, Dad, I love you, and it kills me to just stand around and listen to people make stupid comments about how you’re in a wheelchair.” Jaylee replied, “But, I’ll promise you that I won’t hurt anyone physically…” Jaylee and Colby than sat up out of their chairs and hugged their father, their mother joining in the hug as well. --- “That didn’t take as long as expected.” Allison pointed out as she took a sip from her hot cocoa. “It still took a long time, and you didn’t even have to do any heavy lifting.” Lyndsey sighed, flopping on to the couch, laying her feet on Allison’s lap. “I need to keep my strength for volleyball try-outs.” Allison smirked. “What strength does volleyball required?” Brett questioned letting out a chuckle at his younger sister and her dramatics. Rachel smiled at her family as she sat in the arm chair placed in the corner of the room. It had taken twenty-five years for her to reach her dream but it was worth it. She was a tony-award winner, had the perfect little family and the perfect husband who she couldn’t imagine her life without. “Kids, you start school in two days and I know you’ve asked me not to talk to you in school but I do want you guys to join Glee Club, you know it’s where your mother and I first met.” And now they were back where they belong, where it all started. Flashbacks of Past Seasons of Glee Credits Songs No songs were featured in this episode. Cast Regular *Emma Roberts as Allison Hudson *Lyndsy Fonesca as Lyndsey Hudson *Micheal Wiseman as Brett Hudson *Sasha Pieterse as Ayla Hummel-Anderson *Crystal Reed as Laila Hummel-Anderson *Diego Boneta as Jason Sawyer *Selena Gomez as Phoenix Puckerman *Brendon Dooling as Brandon Puckerman *Barbra Palvin as Natalia Pierce-Lopez *Hunter Parrish as Colby Abrams *AnnaSophia Robb as Jaylee Abrams Parents *Lea Michele as Rachel Hudson *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Dianna Agron as Quinn Puckerman *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Suri Cruise as Eden Hummel-Anderson *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Mary-Kate Olsen as Lindsey Abrams Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes